Reconciled
by Nargoshe
Summary: Dylas finds a naked Doug in the baths. Oneshot. DougxDylas. M for a reason.


**Doug fucks Dylas. Oneshot.**

**Sorry it's so bad, feel free to give suggestions.**

Dylas entered the inn. It was Christmas Eve, everyone was out around with their families and loved ones, so he wouldn't have to be bothered with any of that wintry cheer everyone would show during the season. Instead, he would take some time by himself to enjoy a warm bath by himself where he could enjoy some peace and quiet.

He walked across the lobby of the large expanse, and up to the door leading to the men's bath. Obviously it would be empty, seeing how everyone else had others who enjoyed their presence. He, on the other hand, had no one. Frey and Leon had hooked up just yesterday, Dolce spent her time with Nancy and Jones, even Amber was accepted by Illuminata. Sure he had Porcoline to keep him company, but he really didn't want to sit by watching him devour a feasts worth of food in a matter of minutes. That was just something no one should ever see.

So instead, he figured he'd spend his time relaxing; he never really got the chance to with all his work and all. Dylas walked from the preparation area to the main bath, having disrobed and cleaned himself as he was contemplating his loneliness. Wham! Dylas' face came into full contact with the naked dwarf's thick skull before him. He fell forward landing his own naked body on top of Doug whom he had just run into.

"Watch where you're going DAMNIT!" It was the first thing that came to Dylas' head. He looked down to see what he had run into to see a now crying Doug beneath him. Dylas quickly pulled off to and asked "are you alright?" Doug continued to cry in front of him, trying to shy his face away from the onlooking Dylas.

He immediately understood. Doug had been dating Frey just last week, but for some reason, she blew him off for Leon just yesterday. Now he was all alone. Immediately feeling sorry for him, Dylas picked Doug up by the arms and led him down to the water where he could wash his face.

"Thanks," said Doug.

They both sat there awkwardly and naked for a little while until Dylas finally broke the silence."Glad I could help, I'll stay here as long as you need me too."

Doug looked up with a smile on his face as he wiped away a tear and a loud sniffle. "It just hurts to be alone after being with someone for so long. I forgot how bad it felt." said Doug.

Dylas turned his face to look into Doug's eyes. "You'll never be alone as long as you have me to fight with you."

Doug gazed into Dylas eyes and moved his face towards him placing his lips against Dylas' own. Dylas jolted back, but not finding it displeasurable, began to press back. The two held their kiss enjoying the warmth of another person in their loneliness, and that began to go at it more intently than before. Doug pushed further in, unable to get enough of Dylas with whom he had just fallen deeply in love with, and pushed him to the ground surrounding the bath to get more leverage so that he could get more of the one paying just underneath him.

His hand began to slide down Dylas' naked body to his member which was now stiffening. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get enough of this horse. He wanted to make him his, to make him writhe beneath him in overwhelming passion and pleasure. He began to pull at the thickening member earning moans from Dylas with each caress. Although the horse under him shied away from the embarrassing pleasure, Doug could tell he was just melting under his grasp.

Breaking away from the horse's mouth, Doug worked his way down to Dylas' bare chest making sure to gently work his mouth down and to toy around with it using his free hand. He reached his way past his stomach to the angling pointing downward, the tight muscle contracting as his mouth neared closer to the sensitive area. Finally Doug made it to the Horse's manhood, making sure to give it a long lick down its length, and taking it in his hand for support. He very gently placed his lips around the hardened rod causing the horse to buck up in pleasure.

"Fuck! It's so good!" exclaimed Dylas, the warm cavern wrapping around his hard cock. Doug worked his way up and down the length making sure to get as much of the seven inch cock in his mouth as he could. The taste was amazing. Doug put his tongue at the base of the throbbing dick in front of him, and slowly licked up the length causing Dylas to tremble in ecstasy. He placed it in his mouth and drove it as far back into his throat as far as he could, allowing the rod to be squeezed by his tightening throat.

"Fuck!" Dylas began to shake as his orgasm overcame him, cum shooting from his dick down Doug's throat. Huffing, Dylas looked down to see Doug pulling his mouth off of the cock that had been shoved down his throat. He pulled himself up to Dylas and placed the horse's legs past his hips. Before Dylas had any real time to recover from his release, Doug placed the head of his own cock against the entrance to Dylas' ass.

"Sorry about this, but I can't hold back now," Doug explained. Dylas tried to open his mouth to tell him to wait, but was only able to yell in pain as Doug's massive cock began to push into him. "Damn! You're so tight Dylas!" said Doug as he pushed in.

Dylas tried to give a smirk through the pain and sarcastically said back, "At least someone's enjoying it, even if they're just an idiot."

Doug didn't take the time to retort back as he craned back his head gasping air through his clenched teeth as he had just sheathed himself in the warm cavern. He began to pull out a ways to push back in, eventually getting into a rhythm, letting out frequent groans through the pleasure he was receiving. Dylas however only felt the pain as he was being torn in half by the dwarf.

Barely able to convince Doug to take a break to do so, the pair slipped into the water of the baths in front of them, this time Dylas taking time to position himself better. He took the hardened member of the one behind him, and placed the head at his entrance and began to push it in. This time, with the sloshing water surrounding them, it didn't hurt Dylas so much so he was able to position himself by placing his hands on the side of the pool as Doug pressed up into him from behind.

Doug thrust all the way in, Dylas tight ass squeezing around the length tightening around it. Doug pulled out slightly and shifted to the left a little, and thruster right back in. This time though, his cock rubbed against a slight protrusion. Dylas unconsciously moved back into the pressure with a loud gasp. Knowing of this sweet spot, Doug thrust into the sensitive spot with greater force with each thrust, each time meeting Dylas who was moving back into him as a counter force.

After a while, they both synced their movements and began to pick up speed. With the water slapping around them, Doug began to fuck Dylas in earnest.

"Fuck me Doug! Fuck! It feels so good, Damnit!"

"I love you so much Dylas! You and this tight ass of yours! I want to fuck you all the time you bastard!"

With a last and final thrust back from Dylas, the horse caved under his orgasm as pleasure overwhelmed his entire body, his cum spurting out into the water.

"I want to feel your cum inside me!" He said with one final yell. At that and the tightening walls of Dylas' ass, Doug gave one final push in and yelled out as buckets if his warm cum filled Dylas' ass. The two stood there in the baths, each floating on their own clouds of ecstasy.

"I love you Dylas," said Doug as he collapsed on top of his lover.

"I love you too." Dylas lifted Doug's head and gave the dwarf a firm kiss. "And I always will forever." Doug kissed back, and leaned into his embrace and smiled. Now he would never be alone with Dylas always with him.


End file.
